Uragaan Ecology
right Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information Brute wyverns that feed on ore, using their mighty jaws to crush bedrock into powder. They cleverly affix rock and ore to themselves with lava, then spread them about, using vibrations to make them explode. Will sometimes drop ore. Taxonomy Clearly Brute Wyverns, as shown by their muscular, bipedal gait. Other Brute Wyverns include Barroth and Deviljho. They attack and look relatively similar to Gravios and Basarios. Habitat Range Uragaan is found only in the Volcano. It is completely at ease in the rocks and lava that makes up its home. The Uragaan at times ventures out of the Volcano and, when fatigued, it will be seen near the shore consuming ores to regain stamina. Ecological Niche Uragaan is something of oddity in the food chain - it has almost no natural predators, but is not particularly predatory itself, preferring to consume vast amounts of rock. The rocks that it feeds on are surprisingly nutrient rich, and its rock-hard lower jaw is perfectly designed to break them up, although it does make them awkward to swallow. Agnaktor, the top predator that resides elusively in the the Volcano, is not adapted to prey on full grown Uragaan; they are more suited for smaller, less well defended prey, such as Rhenoplos or Aptonoth (in the lower reaches of the Volcano). The wandering Deviljho is also poorly designed to prey on anything the same size or larger than itself. Rumor has it that there are pygmy Uragaan, of almost adorably small size, wandering the interior of the Volcano on rare occassions. Biological Adaptations Uragaan has developed a very effective weapon in the form of its chin, which it can use for both breaking up rocks and killing small prey. It can also defend itself well by releasing toxic, burning gases from the pores below its body. It is also capable of releasing a sleep-inducing gas from these pores. It is also capable of 'shedding' rocks from its back and tail - without their usual chemical supply from Uragaan's body, they change properties and become much more volatile, and prone to exploding under vibration. Finally, Uragaan has a very unusual trick for getting around quickly - it can roll up into a ball and speed around the smooth, dry expanses of the Volcano Behavior Male Uragaan will occasionally fight. These massive creatures leave an enormous path of destruction behind them after these battles. Scientists are still researching the causes of these fights, but the leading theories point to either territorial battles, battles for mates, or battles for food. Some field researches theorize that male Uragaan may simply like to fight and do so as a sort of competitive sport, testing each other's strength in an all-out brawl. Hunter's Encyclopedia The following information is a rough translation from the Hunter's Encyclopedia 3. :"ウラガンキンは、幼体時は樹木や葉などの植物を中心に食する。成長す ると岩石を食べ、体内で分解してエネルギーを得るようだ。だが、分解 の速度は遅くエネルギー効率は悪いと言えよう。また、分解時には大量 のガスが発生してしまうため、それを排出するための特殊な孔を体表に 持っており、定期的に排出する。なお、ウラガンキンの排出するガスは、 他生物への睡眠効果を持っている他、非常に可燃性が高く、ウラガンキ ンが興奮して体温が上昇している際は、ガスを排出した瞬間に引火し爆 発を引き起こす。" Uragaans feed on plants and tree leaves during their juvenile stage. As they grow older, they develop an appetite for rocks and various minerals. Their bodies are able to process the rocks into energy, but the process is very slow which does not make it very efficient. Gaseous emissions are the byproduct of rock decomposition. Uragaans have small pores in their body to discharge the gas, which they release regularly. This gas has a sleeping effect on other living things and is highly combustible. A rise in Uragaan's body temperature due to excitement or anger is enough to ignite an explosion. :"ウラガンキンは褐色の液状油が湧き出る場所を寝床としており、その結 果、全身にその液状油がこびり付いている。それを利用して体表に岩石 を付着させているようだ。また、体内での岩石の分解速度を補うため、 体表に付麓した岩石を排出ガスによって分解しやすい性質のものにし、 それを食しているようだ。付唐した岩石は敵対者にとつて脅威であるが、 ウラガンキン自身にとってはさながら携帯食料といつたところか。" Uragaans usually rest in or on top of brown liquid oil. As a result, their tails and stomachs are usually covered in it. The oil bonds Uragaan's body with rocks, which can act as a protection against degradation of its own shell when rolling. The rocks it carries can either be used later as food or thrown as a weapon when they feel threatened. :"外見から雌雄を判断することは難しい。しかし、繁殖期の時だけ雄は全 身を煌めかせて雌にアビールすると言われている。ウラガンキンは食べ た鉱石の成分が、身体の硬度や外見に影!8を及ぼすため、繁殖期には雄 はより堅く綺麗な鉱石を好んで食べ、輝度の高い鉱石や宝石を全身に付 簷させる。繁殖期に全身の色つやが良く、輝く鉱石を身に付着させてい る個体は雄である可能性が高い。" It is difficult to determine an Uragaan's sex from appearance alone. However, during breeding seasons, the males will dress itself with many rocks to impress the females. Diet during this season consists of high quality minerals and valuable jewels to obtain a hard, glossy, golden shell. The males compete for the brightest golden display. Category:Monster Ecology